When Love Hurts
by BeLlAmArEe
Summary: (Finally updated!)Based on the 2nd book. Hermione has a dream that turns into a memory that she has kept hidden. Draco Malfoy comes to her aid and they become more than friends. Will this be accepted by her friends? Or even Ron? Chapter 11 is up!
1. The Beginning

First Chapter- Memories  
  
Hermione Granger was a smart, pretty and talented witch. She always did her homework and assignments the very night she got it. The only thing that was worrying her was her test that Professor Snape has assigned everyone in Potions that day.  
  
"Oh, he always does this!" she moaned as she sat in the Gryffindore Common Room's cumfy arm chairs near the warm fire.  
  
"Well...what did you expect? He's a stupid git!" Ron spat out as he too was trying to study for it.  
  
"What do you call a root of asfedele mixed with water weed?" Ron asked after a moments pause.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book on 'Potions for Smarties' and leaned over to look at what Ron was trying to figure out. A smile broke across her face.  
  
"Well...you're looking at the answer right now."  
  
Ron looked up at her puzzled, "Wha...what do you mean?"  
  
Hermione and Harry both looked at eachother and burst out in fits of laughter.  
  
"What?!" Ron was getting annoyed.  
  
"Well...(giggles)...you're looking at the answer page!" Harry smiled trying to hold back more giggles.  
  
"Hermione grabbed her note book and scribbled down...  
  
'1 point to Harry....0 for Ron.'  
  
"Hey what's that for?" Ron asked a bit red in the cheeks from his embarressment.  
  
"Well...i'd thought it would be fun to see who out of the both of you would win out of brains." Hermione answered cooly.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Well...i guess i'm in the lead at the moment."  
  
Ron went back to his reading with a groan of annoyance.  
  
(Silence for 20min)  
  
Hermione put down her quill and placed her book into her bag.  
  
"Wha...are you finished already?" Ron asked exhausted from thinking.  
  
Harry looked up aswell at this and smiled.  
  
"Yes, i need a good night's rest for tomorrow." she replied sweeping her bushy hair from her shoulder as she stood up.  
  
"Tomorrow?...what's so important tomorrow?" Harry asked suprised.  
  
Hermione looked up puzzled at the two boys. How could they not know?  
  
"Well...it's Hogsmeade tomorrow?...i thought you two knew?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.  
  
Harry turned his head first to answer but Hermione was already tramping up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"See you two tomorrow!" she called back after she dissapeared around the corner.  
  
Harry and Ron sat there in awe...  
  
"How come we weren't told?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Well...maybe we were but were'nt listening?" Harry began but was cut short by the fireplace flames going out all of a sudden.  
  
They both were in pitch darkness.  
  
"Ouch!....get...off...me!" Harry was fumbling in the darkness for his wand but was crawling all over Ron instead.  
  
"Finally...i think this is it." Harry said somewhere out of the darkness.  
  
"Oh flips...what's the word again?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
All of a sudden the flames in the fireplace was alight. But Ron was no where to be seen.  
  
"Uh...err...ummm...i really think you should come out now Ron...i hate these games." Harry called. But he felt stupid as if he was talking to himself.  
  
The girls dorm was bustling with students getting on their gear to go out to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oh, i love this jumper!...where did you get it Hermione?....Hermione?" Ginny asked but without an answer.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
Hermione rose up from under her bed covers...tears streaming down her face making her thick hair stick.  
  
"Wha?....what ever is the matter?" another Gryffindore girl asked from over in the corner.  
  
"I...sniff...i don't...know?" Hermione thought of the dream she had had. More tears came down and stained her night dress and sheets.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare or something?" asked a girl who sat on the end of her bed. The whole dorm was silent now.  
  
Hermione looked up into the sunlight from the window. The dream or memory was horrible.  
  
"I...can't tell." she said breaking the silence.  
  
Ginny looked at her and Hermione looked up. It was a sign that she just wanted Ginny to hear it.  
  
"Um...maybe you girls can scoot off to Hogsmeade and i'll stay with Hermione." she announced.  
  
The other girls looked at Ginny puzzled.  
  
"Ok...you'll be alright Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded a reply.  
  
The girls got ready and walked out of the dorm, only glancing back over their shoulder to see if Hermione was still crying.  
  
When the room was empty but with just Ginny in it Hermione began to sob uncontrollibly.  
  
"What's the matter girl?...you're acting very strange?" Ginny said rapping an arm around Hermione shoulder.  
  
"I has this dream...or memory?...it was horrible...i'm not even sure if it's true?" Hermione began.  
  
"Well..for starters you got to tell me about it so i can help you." Ginny smiled in a comforting way.  
  
A/N:Next chapter will be up soon! What happened to Ron that night?...and will Hermione tell Ginny the dream or memory she had had?...or will she find comfort in someone unexpected? 


	2. Memories

Continued:  
  
"Well...i was dreaming or remembering...sniff..oh i can't!"  
  
"Yeah you can! i'm your friend! you can cry on my shoulder any day." Ginny said pulling Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Ok, Ok....sniff..well..i was walking through this...tower...but i don't know where or when...but it felt familiar..umm...there was a person in a dark cloak...i didn't see anything else..his or her head was all covered by it...i walked up behind the figure and asked where i was...it turned around and...and..." Hermione trailed off only to get up out of her bed and walk to the window which sun was flowing through.  
  
"And?...then what happened?" Ginny asked as the dispence was killing her.  
  
Hermione turned around her hair flinging around her neck as she did so.  
  
"I can't tell you...i'm sorry...really." Hermione knew this wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Ginny stared up at her in shock and anger.  
  
"I'm your friend!...it can't be that bad...it was only a dream!"  
  
"How do you know!!...that could have been a memory as it felt so real and it has come back to haunt me." Hermione protested.  
  
Ginny got up in a hurry and walked over to Hermione who was now red in the cheeks from anger.  
  
"Well...why don't you tell someone who cares then....since you don't trust me!" She turned on her heel and walk out of the dorm slamming the door as she went.  
  
Hermione felt like crap...she wasn't feeling up to going to Hogsmeade now...she was too upset. She got dressed in a sky blue turtle neck jumper and some jeans complete with sneakers. She brushed her hair and teeth and put on some rose scent perfume. She thought that instead of going to the Library she would go down to Hagrid's. She walked down the stairs from the girls dorm and went into the common room where there was no one except...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione...he had been expecting her.  
  
"Look...Ron dissapeared last night just before you left..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait...." she held up her hands to calm him.  
  
"Take it slow...now...what happened?..Ron dissapeared?"  
  
"Yeah! and so..."  
  
"Look tell me exactly what had happened." she smiled.  
  
"Oh, s-sorry...well when you left we started to chat and then the fireplace went out just like that (he clicked his fingers) and i fumbled around for my wand and he was there as i was tramping all over him and then once i got it i asked him a question and he didn't answer and then the fireplace lit up again and he was gone."  
  
Harry finished with a puff...it was tireing telling all that info.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled...  
  
"So he was gone...just like that?"  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Hmmm....maybe..." Hermione began but was cut off by Hedwig swooping down from somewhere.  
  
"What's this?" Harry pondered as Hedwig dropped the letter into his outstretched hands.  
  
Harry began to open it eagerly...  
  
"It's from Ron!" Harry began.  
  
Hermione stepped closer to examine the note as well.  
  
"Don't worry about me i'm fine...i'm at my house and mum told me to write you two a letter to tell you that i'm fine...she's a bit annoying. Well...apparently Fred and George blew up some of the boys cubicles and since i'm the Head Boy the Headmaster summoned me to deal with them...huh no chance..they didn't even listen to me! And no wonder...they're both thick!...well...since it's Spring break i'm staying home for the holidays...sorry Harry..i know we had things planned...but i need to see dad who is now in court for smuggling in Japanese Muggles who were touring London...he found them interesting...so..mum said that you and Hermione can come over but it's kinda packed."  
  
"Well that's nice of him...not!" Hermione spoke.  
  
Harry continued reading Ron's letter aloud...  
  
"...so yeah, that's it really...very weird time to grab me from the darkness when i was supposed to be studying...oh and sorry Hermione. Your friend Ron."  
  
"Well...i guess he does have his duties...not much chance there though..and i can't believe he can stay home for the Spring holidays! my parents are off fishing...very weird they are." Hermione started walking towards the fat lady portrait...only to be called back.  
  
"Hermione?...are you OK?...you look worried." Harry asked concerned.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at her friend.  
  
"I'm fine...just had a rough night that's all."  
  
"Ginny told me that...but she was really grumpy."  
  
"Yeah...she thinks i thought that i didn't trust her with it."  
  
"With what?" Harry started to walk closer to her.  
  
"Uh...err...nothing."  
  
She turned and walked out of the common room. Harry made his way down to Hogsmeade...  
  
(30mins of walking around the grounds)  
  
Hermione went to Hagrid's but he wasn't there.  
  
"He must be at Hogsmeade...darn!" she jumped down off his huge stairs but tripped and went head first into the giant pumpkin patch. Knocking her head.  
  
"Ouch!...oh that's smarts...i don't know why he has these...they're not edible?" she got up and saw that she had mud and dragon dung all over her clothes.  
  
"Oh! yuck!"  
  
she made her way back up to the castle to change.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was enjoying his walk around Hogsmeade with Hagrid.  
  
"s'were's Hermione?" Hagrid asked a smiling Harry.  
  
"Oh, she didn't come...don't know why though..she looked a bit upset when i last saw her." Harry frowned at the thought.  
  
Hagrid looked down at him.  
  
"Ya mean she's been cryin?"  
  
Harry looked up at Hagrid....'How does he know?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yes...but.."  
  
"Well...let's get a Butterbear then...i'm dry as a bone!" Hagrid began...cutting Harry off.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the jack and the giant themselves...or shall i say Scarface and the Giant?" a familiar voice rang over the streets.  
  
Harry turned to see that it was the slimey no good Draco Malfoy with his bodygaurds at his side sniggering stupidly.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry began.  
  
"Oh...sorry..Crabbe?..Goyle...do you hear something?" he smiled.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at his side. They walked by without even looking at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout 'em...they're no good." Hagrid said soothing Harry.  
  
Meanwhile Draco left Crabbe and Goyle at the 'Magical Cakes' and made his way back to Hogwarts where he would find to him something unexpected.  
  
A/N:Next Chapter will be up soon! Hope you like it so far. Next chapter won't be so boring. 


	3. Caught Bare

Continued:  
  
Draco Malfoy trudged up to the castle gates and went through the corridors...  
  
"Where did i keep my....ARRGH!! WATCH IT!!" Draco collided with Hermione, she had been crying again and she got up off the floor with Draco rather peeved about being startled.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Mudblood?" Draco ordered looking at her wet and alarmed face.  
  
"Uh...s-sorry." She managed to say with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"What?...ewww...you..oh! now look what you did!!...you put all that dragon crap all over my nice clean robes...and why are you crying..was it because you fell over in it?" he asked rather stupidly.  
  
Hermione looked up...  
  
"Why are you so inconsiderate?...i've been crying not because sniff of my clothes being all messy!" she pushed past him and headed for the Library...  
  
"Stupid mudblood...she's so clumsy." he walked off into the Library aswell.  
  
He spotted Hermione at a table next to a window. She was reading 'Spells for the Terrified.' Draco looked at this but thought nothing of it as he went off down the rows of books.  
  
"Where is it?...i left it here yesterday?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Hermione heard him and thought that she would help but stayed where she was.  
  
"Granger?!...." Draco called.  
  
Hermione looked up from her reading and glanced over her shoulder towards Draco who was looking a bit shocked at what he had just done.  
  
"Hmmm?...what is it now?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't start with me Granger...i just wanted to know when the others are getting back and where's the Potions book of Evil?"  
  
"What?...i've never read it?...and i don't know when the other students are getting back as i'm not them!"  
  
Draco scowled...  
  
"I don't care if you've read it i want to know where it is!" He started picking out books and flipping through them.  
  
After a couple of minutes of Draco still grumbling and shoving books in an annoyingly loud way back into the shelf Hermione stood up placed her bookmark into the page she was on, flicked her bushy hair away from her face and walked over in a very agrivated way towards Malfoy who was clearly not expecting her.  
  
"Look...here it is...are you that thick?" she pulled a book out that Draco had been eyeing but never thought to think it was it even though the Title 'Potions of Evil' was clearly written on the spine. She shoved it in his hands and proceded back to her spot by the window.  
  
"Err...thanks...Granger." Draco managed to say.  
  
She sat down and proceded to read her book. Malfoy walked over slowly and sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
Hermione felt eyes staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...just that...i didn't know that...err..." Draco began but tailed off.  
  
"Didn't know what?...where the book was?"  
  
"No...not that..just how your hair moves as you walk...it's very pretty."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book looking puzzled.  
  
"What?...my hair...oh don't get me wrong Malfoy...but that's the least of what you used to think of me." She protested.  
  
Draco looked at her and smiled. He actually had nice teeth...Hermione expected them to be gross...because he never smiled like that.  
  
Her cheeks began to feel hot as she blushed. She hid her face in her book so that Malfoy couldn't see that his comment and smile had effected her.  
  
All of a sudden fingers gripped her book and pulled it down. Draco had grabbed it from her.  
  
"Don't hide from me Granger...your hair does that for you." he said rather sarcasticly.  
  
'Oh, so now you're making jokes about my thick hair?...well that other pick up line just went down the drain."  
  
Draco leant back in his seat. Looking more relaxed.  
  
"So, my comment did make you blush mudblood?"  
  
Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"Don't call me that!...you, you..." she couldn't find a word to explain him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...you..filthy little cockroach!" she managed to get a name...not very good but it made Draco frown.  
  
"So...you do have a temper."  
  
"Oh, you haven't seen the best of me yet." she warned as she stood and made for the door.  
  
"Looking good from behind Granger!" he called as she walked out of the door.  
  
(30min later...the Showers.)  
  
Steam was filling the girls bathroom as Hermione turned on the shower and started to undress.  
  
"Oh, the nerve of him!...sometimes i wish i could've kissed him so passionately that he fall backwards off that chair....WAIT!! NO!...why am i thinking such thoughts!...ewww..Malfoy? Ferret face?...filthy cockroach?...no, Hermione get yourself together girl!" She told herself as she jumped into the shower.  
  
Hermione walked out of the girls bathroom with just a towel rapped around herself...she forgot to bring down some fresh clothes. She thought if she hurried back to the common room without getting caught she might study before the other students got back and annoyed her.  
  
"Hurry...hurry...no one there???...good..." she was whispering to herself as she turned corners. When she got around the last corner past the Potions room...  
  
"Miss Granger?..." a cold, slow voice said from inside the Potions room.  
  
"Oh! crap!" Hermione knew who it was...she felt like ignoring the call and running off towards the tower to the common room to safety...it was just a few feet away...  
  
"Granger may i please see you?" came the voice again.  
  
Hermione stepped backwards slowly...still in her towel.  
  
As she looked into the room there was Snape at his desk. He was looking down and scribbling on parchment...  
  
'Exam papers.' Hermione guessed.  
  
"Yes...Professor Snape?...sir?"she said rather shyly.  
  
"Please tell me why you're running around the school corridors half nude?" he didn't look up. Probably saving more embarrassment for her.  
  
"Uh...well sir..i forgot my clothes and so i thought it best to run up to the Gryffindor common room to get them...i am covered sir." she said rather slowly.  
  
Professor Snape didn't look up he still continued to scratch his quill on the papers infront of him...probably the exams they took yesterday. And soon there would be another.  
  
"Well...i would think best that you run up to your common room and do so." Snape purred slowly.  
  
"Yes, sir...i will."  
  
She was about to turn when...  
  
"Oh, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Please take notice that your behind is nearly sticking out of that towel...and that your friend Potter has yet again got another 'D' on his exam?"  
  
Hermione felt yet again another surge of heat rising in her face as she blushed furiously at his warning.  
  
"Umm...yes sir..can i leave now?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, you're dismissed."  
  
She looked around before she turned to check and then scooted out of the Potions towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When Hermione was dressed again she grabbed her quill and ink bottle and set to work on her revision. She was still overcome by Snape catching her and telling her that her behind was sticking out.  
  
"Oh, trust him to notice...and be in there...he could've marked them ages ago...but then again it was nice of him to tell me...but very embarrassing." she assurred herself whilst writing her revision answers on the sheet that Snape had prepaired for them yesterday.  
  
She scribbled down her last answer on the sheet and sat there in the common room looking out into the Spring sun that was beginning to shine through the windows again as it was getting late and thought that Harry and the others would be getting back soon...then after that the only thought in her mind was Draco.  
  
A/N:Hope you liked this chapter...i'll try to spice it up a bit in the next. 


	4. Cold Tears

Continued:  
  
Draco walked around the school. He wasn't sure what to think. Hermione wasn't with her Scarfaced friend, she had been crying? Draco thought of this then stopped.  
  
"Why am I even caring? this is mudblood I'm thinking here?...but she has grown up to be really pretty...hmmm...maybe I shouldn't call her mudblood anymore?...wait! what am I talking about?...yes I can I'm pure!...but she looked so cute standing there infront of me...tears wetting her pale complexion." Draco shrugged and made his way to the Slytherin tower.  
  
(When everyone came back from Hogsmeade)  
  
"So Hermione?...what did you do up here when we parted?" Harry asked a very unusually quite Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm?...oh, sorry Harry...must have been daydreaming."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked concerned at her attitude.  
  
"Oh...n-nothing." Hermione shook her head.  
  
She got up and started to walk out of the Common Room. Harry stared at her, Ginny was in the corner scowling with her arms closed around her chest.  
  
"I'll be back soon...just need some air." Hermione said without turning.  
  
(Down the corridor)  
  
Hermione walked slowly. Her head was low...tears formed again. She felt a sickness...a dirty sickness.  
  
Her feet started to move faster as she took into a run...covering her mouth as she ran into the girls bathroom and vomited into the basin. She washed it down and looked around to see if no one was in there with her. She looked at herself in the mirror that was covered with grime. Her face was pale...more pale than usual. Tears formed again as she looked at her sickning reflection. She threw her head back down into the basin and threw up more. She then went into a shower turned it on cold and sat there leaning against the wall. Not even bothering to take her clothes off. She cried until she fell asleep in the damp coldness.  
  
"Hermione?...Hermione!" a voice called from what she thought was a long way away.  
  
"Hermione?...are you OK?...I brought you soup." the voice called again.  
  
Hermione managed to open her eyes and roll slowly over in a warm bed. She looked at the blury figure standing over her. She had red hair and was frowning.  
  
"Ginny?" she heard her own voice.  
  
"Hey girlfriend...are you feeling better?"  
  
"Where...am I?"  
  
"In the Hospital Wing. Here eat your soup...it'll make you feel better." Ginny picked up a bowl and spoon and handed it to Hermione who sat up slowly and took Ginny's offer.  
  
"Well...how's the soup?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the chicken and herb soup and felt like vomiting once again. She didn't touch it.  
  
"Are you hungry?...what were you doing?" Ginny asked more concerned.  
  
"I thought you didn't like me?" Hermione croaked.  
  
"Is that why you were in the showers all wet and cold?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her soup that was getting cold. She had forgot she had done that.  
  
"No..no, no, no...it wasn't because of you...I.." her voice trailed off. She instead looked at the gifts at the end of her bed.  
  
"Where's Harry?...did he come to see me any time?" Hermione asked placing her soup on the side table.  
  
"Yeah, Harry came...when he heard the news about you...he jumped up and ran straight to the Hospital Wing to see you...he's a good friend Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny.  
  
"I know he is...he's more than a good friend."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"N-no! not like that of course!" Hermione assured.  
  
"Oh, well..for a second there...(giggles).  
  
Hermione lay back onto her pillow..it sure beats the cold stone wall she was laying on before.  
  
"And...Malfoy..." Ginny began once again...her face puzzled.  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright...  
  
"Malfoy?!...what about him?" Hermione asked a little too excitedly.  
  
"Well...he was the one who found you Hermione...word said that he saw you run past him in the corridors crying and holding your mouth...he followed but gave you time to calm down....he waited outside then heard the shower go on...then nothing..not splashing as if you were washing...so he went in..luckily you weren't nude huh?...so he helped you up to the Hospital Wing...kinda strange." Ginny said getting up from the chair she was sitting on and placing the soup back onto the tray.  
  
"Well...I'll be seeing you around then?"  
  
"Huh?...oh, yes...for sure." Hermione spoke as Ginny turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" She answered as Ginny once again turned to her.  
  
"Is there anything going on between you and...Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione nearly blushed at the comment...  
  
"Oh, no!...me and that filthy worm?!...no." Hermione smiled reasurringly.  
  
Ginny smiled then said, "Good." and turned on her heel and then vanished.  
  
Hermione sat there for a minute. Thinking of why Malfoy would help her?  
  
'He thinks I'm a mudblood?..why would he do this for me?...oh! I wonder how much he saw?'  
  
She layed back down to sleep.  
  
(Out of the Hospital)  
  
"Are you strong enough for the test today Hermione?...I mean, you only came out dis-morning?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, sure I am!...but..err." She remembered the encounter with Snape.  
  
She started to blush.  
  
"Hermione?...are..are you Ok?...you look a bit pink?"  
  
"Oh..it's nothing...don't worry this test will be a breeze." she put a hand to Harry's back.  
  
"Oh, and thankyou for your concern of me...you're a really loyal friend Harry." She smiled as Harry looked down at his feet.  
  
"Oh...it was scarey how they discribed it to me...I mean, did you really do that?"  
  
Hermione stopped in mid walk and so did Harry.  
  
"How did they discribe it?"  
  
"Well...Fred and George said that you fell over in the shower because you saw a cockroach and you hit your chin on the handle?..that would hurt."  
  
"(Laughs)...oh, no...uh, err...yes, that's what happened...I was so clumsy." Hermione corrected herself...she didn't want Harry to know what really happened..but she thought Fred and George could've made it a bit more less embarrassing.  
  
"Well...make sure you don't have any Cockroaches around huh?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
(Potions)  
  
"Granger?...what were you doing lying in the shower with your clothes on sleeping?...oh, err...(Looks at Crabbe and Goyle)...I mean, did the poor little mudblood lose her balance?" Draco mocked as his two bodyguards sniggered.  
  
"Shut it pigs sweat!" Harry announced angrily.  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, well you two were probably doing 'IT' in the bathroom and she fell over because your eh hem...wasn't strong enough to hold her so she fell off." Draco laughed loudly at his smart remark.  
  
"Sod off!" Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Language Granger!" Draco said after he had stopped re-enacting the scene in his head.  
  
"There will be no talking from now!...that means you Ms Granger...Potter." Snape snarled as the students took their seats next to their cauldrons that were steaming.  
  
"As you can see...the ingredients are next to you that you will or will not require in this test." he began.  
  
"Granger...I will have a word with you outside...no scarface..clear?" Draco whispered across to her.  
  
"Crystal." Hermione replied without looking at him.  
  
Next Chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Unknown Kindness

Continued:  
  
The Potions exam was long and brutal...Hermione of course knew what to do and came out unscathed. It was a different matter for Neville Longbottom. He put the Newts claw in before adding Dragon gum. He was sent to the Hospital wing with no hair on his head and tiny red spots.  
  
"Poor Neville...I guess I could have helped him?" Hermione whispered to Harry who was struggling to remember what comes after what.  
  
"Oh, yeah...but Hermione...it's a test and you hate doing the wrong thing." Harry replied dropping the Chicken tongue and raven head into the cauldron...nothing happened.  
  
"Harry...you were supposed to.."  
  
"Shhhh!!!...don't I have to do this without your help."  
  
Hermione nearly took this remark as an insult. She looked at her potions book beside her running a finger down the page until...SPLAT!!  
  
"Oh, so sorry Granger...must have slipped." Draco drawled whilst toddling over to retrieve his dragon gum.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Harry spat under his breath silently so Draco and Hermione could only hear.  
  
"Manners Potter...I was just getting my Dragon Gum from Granger's book." he said defensively as he reached down and grabbed his gum from the page Hermione was trying to read. It stuck all over the book into the crevice of the page making it extremely difficult to remove.  
  
"Oh! Here let me do it..." Hermione insisted picking it out of her book whilst Malfoy breathed down her neck.  
  
"Do you mind!?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh, actually I do...you smell nice Granger." Draco said sniffing her hair gently.  
  
Harry looked over at them slowly...keeping eye contact with Draco.  
  
"Please leave now...here and take your goop." Hermione turned and shoved the slime into his hand.  
  
"Very well...but I still need to speak with you. No, Potter remember?" He asked hissing through his clenched teeth as he smiled at her so that she could only hear.  
  
"Yes..Now sod off."  
  
Draco walked back to his side of the classroom to his cauldron. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as they looked at Hermione and Harry exchange looks.  
  
"What did he say to you after he left?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing...just another insult that's all."  
  
"Do you want me to sort him out?" Harry said rather too bullyish.  
  
"Oh, Harry...just leave it." Hermione gave him a reassuring look.  
  
(After Potions Exam)  
  
"Well where do you want to go?...I hear that Neville wants some company in the Wing?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh, don't be mean...he didn't mean to...and..."  
  
"Granger!...now." Draco came up beside them as they walked down the hall.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry scowled.  
  
"Oh...this is between Granger and myself...well?...coming?" Draco asked rather bossy.  
  
"Yeah..Whatever...sorry Harry I'll meet you in Charms." Hermione put a hand to Harry's back making him feel a bit better.  
  
"Yeah...sure." Harry replied as she and Draco walked ahead...Hermione not too close.  
  
Hermione followed Draco up to an empty classroom. It was dark and the windows were grimy with dust. Draco walked past her as he shut the door. He walked around the few desks that have been abandoned from broken legs and no lids. He rubbed his sleeve of his robe on the grimy glass and a little sunlight shone through.  
  
"Come here Granger...I won't curse you." Draco smiled.  
  
"Umm...what do you want from me?" Hermione asked as she winded her way to him. He sat up on an old desk..It creaked a bit as if it was going to give way any second.  
  
"Just one thing Granger...an explanation." Draco drawled.  
  
As Hermione came closer she saw some rude words that have been carved into the desk that Draco was sitting on.  
  
She sat down on one of the old chairs and looked at the ground.  
  
"What explanation?...I have none?"  
  
"Oh, don't!...I found you a couple of days ago in the shower all clothed and sleeping...and Granger..."  
  
She looked up. The little light that was hitting against his face made his features stand out. He looked attractive at that moment.  
  
"Ummm...yeah?"  
  
"I saw you..."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at this.  
  
"...you were crying again...and yes, I saw you being sick...what's this all about?" he asked as a demanding tone hit his voice.  
  
"I'm not telling you!" Hermione got up out of her seat and walked into the darkness. Draco watched her and he heard after a moment little whimpers.  
  
"I-I didn't know what to think...it was a memory. I know this now as I have the scars to prove it..." she began.  
  
"What memory?...scars?" Draco got off the desk and walked over to her dark form. Hermione turned around tears were sparkling through the darkness.  
  
"Wha...tell me?" Draco asked, this time a little more kindly.  
  
"I c-can't sniff...I can't tell anyone."  
  
"Well...you've already told me this much...I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh, yeah right...Malfoy you'd tell the whole school!" Hermione protested.  
  
Draco grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"I'm telling you Hermione...I won't tell anyone."  
  
Hermione pulled a little away from Draco's embrace.  
  
"You called me Hermione?" she looked into his eyes they had a warm feeling to them as he looked back into hers.  
  
"Yeah, well...I need you to trust me."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and placed her head back onto his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Draco placed his head on top of hers. They stayed this way for a while until Hermione looked up at him once more.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you.." she began.  
  
Draco looked down at her. She had tears running down her cheeks. She was ready to confess. 


	6. Truth Be Told

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I know Draco isn't really as nice in the J.K stories but I thought maybe he could change. Well happy reading!  
  
Continued:  
  
"You called me Hermione?" she looked into his eyes they had a warm feeling to them as he looked back into hers.  
  
"Yeah, well...I need you to trust me."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and placed her head back onto his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Draco placed his head on top of hers. They stayed this way for a while until Hermione looked up at him once more.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you.." she began.  
  
Draco looked down at her. She had tears running down her cheeks. She was ready to confess.  
  
"Well...I had this memory...somewhere in my childhood..." she spoke clearly but began to tremble as she was forced back to remember her past.  
  
"It's Ok..." Draco began pulling her close.  
  
"No...I can do this..."  
  
He looked at her, she was smiling up at him. Somewhat nervous look was upon her face.  
  
"...I was walking through this tower...somewhere where I used to live...my mother always told me not to go up there..."(takes in a breath)  
  
"She said there was evil lurking up there...near the old broken window near the top...I remember she held me by both shoulders as she spoke...as to get my full attention....I listened...but did not obey."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco...to see if he was getting bored by this...he wasn't he looked at her very seriously and rubbed her back soothing her from her pain.  
  
"I was picking sunflowers in my parents orchard...I couldn't help but notice that tower...it was standing in front of me in the distance...It was like it was calling me...something in that tower wanted me to know something important...I looked around at my mother who was too busy picking the flowers as to see me toddle off towards the old ajar tower door...I looked around to see if she had noticed me there...she didn't so I procceded to open the door and clamber in. Stairs were there infront of me...they were really rotten and dusty with cobwebs...but there was something more further up that was calling me. I started to walk up the stars very slowly...they creaked a bit and one snapped under my foot...I only looked up into the little light that was flowing through the room that I so wanted to enter. I walked through...there were old lamps around...as if my parents only used this tower for storage...I then turned to the window my mother had pointed out to me the day she had told me of that place...there sitting in the corner was something hooded...something I could not identify...I knew it must have been human...but I couldn't see it's face through the veil...I walked closer....it stirred a bit..."  
  
Hermione lowered her head and began to whimper. Draco ushurred to the window where they once were.  
  
"Hey...you don't need to tell me..."  
  
"Sniff...no, I will I just need a little time."  
  
Draco put his hand into his robe and pulled out a hanky. He offered it to her and she took it gladly.  
  
"It's not used." Draco said smiling at the look on her face.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Hermione dabbed her nose and eyes and folded the hanky and looked up into Draco's face. The sight of him made her feel warm and cared for.  
  
"Ummm...where was I?"  
  
"Uh...you were up to the part where the hooded creature stirred..." Draco answered looking a bit uncomfortable from reminding her of the pain.  
  
"Oh...yeah, I looked at it for a moment from behind...I asked it if it was Ok...it didn't answer only to get up out of it's chair and turn...it was the most hideous thing I had ever seen in my life....it has a cold white face...it looked as though it's flesh and blood was sucked dry out of it...it smiled evilly....it's teeth were points...as if they had been carved himself....it lunged at me and got me around the neck...I was choking...it shaked me so vigorously that I began to bleed out of my nose...it was breaking my neck in half...or at least trying to...I struggled with the monster for a while before it placed its hand into it's robe and pulled out a wand...it aimed it at me and spoke some sort of curse...it hit me and I flew backwards hitting my back against a table...I saw it coming for me...it lifted me head...I began to cry as it began to sqeeze my skull...I was coming in and out of conciousness...but then it stopped and removed it's cold hands...letting me drop to the old dirty wooded floor covered in rat droppings...I lay there as it began to unbuckle it's belt...it was horrible!..."  
  
Hermione stood and wandered to another window beside her. Her hand was pressed to her mouth. As if fighting the urge to vomit.  
  
"Are...you Ok Hermione?...what did it do to you?" Draco asked his voice shaking a bit from the story he had just heard.  
  
"Haven't you got it yet?" she asked removing her hand.  
  
"What?...all I know is what you had told-"  
  
"I WAS RAPED!!"  
  
There was silence for 3 minutes. They didn't look at eachother for a while. Draco was in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open but he didn't dare to look at Hermione who was trembling still looking out of the window, tears flowing onto her cheeks and falling onto the front of her robes.  
  
Draco thought it was Ok to touch her. He walked up behind Hermione and placed a hand onto her shoulder.  
  
She didn't shove it away. She instead placed her hand over his. She turned to face him...  
  
"I..I'm sorry to have told you this Draco...I know it's silly-"  
  
"No!...no, don't you ever think it's silly!...I'm sorry Hermione for what had happened to you that day...I wished I was there to save you...you don't deserve that kind of treatment...I will always keep that a secret!...you mean everything to me Hermione...everything...and nothing will hurt you ever again when I'm with you."  
  
Hermione looked down and blushed at his kind words that echoed through her ears that she didn't notice that he moved closer and placed his lips against hers.  
  
He kissed her so passionately that she thought she wouldn't want him to stop. It felt so right...so warm and comforting. They broke apart finally.  
  
"I sealed that promise with a kiss." Draco said placing his hand on her face.  
  
"Thankyou, you don't know how much this means to me." Hermione said looking into his eyes and moving closer again as she touched his lips once more.  
  
The only thing in her mind at that moment was Draco. He had somehow taken all the pain away and replaced it with love. The only thing now was to avoid telling Harry and Ron about their relationship.  
  
To be continued: 


	7. The Vote

Continued:  
  
The rain poured down in the Hogwarts grounds. The students all slumped into armchairs and read books while some played chess.  
  
Harry sat with Hermione on the floor next to the warm fire. Hermione was reading a book on 'Chemistry with Trolls.' She looked as though she would laugh at some of the writings. Harry looked up from his potions mark that was of course no big suprise. The flames of the fire danced in his emerald green eyes and glasses. Hermione sensed her was looking.  
  
"What is it Harry?...something bothering you?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
Harry was suprised at her. She was acting more happy now.  
  
"Umm...you seem happier...why the sudden change?"  
  
"Oh, well I guess I was having a bad day...that's all." she said as she went back to reading her book.  
  
"Ok...well that's good."  
  
"Hey dudes!" Ginny came down to them holding what looked like peices of parchment all riped up.  
  
"Oh, hey Gin." Harry welcomed looking a little puzzled.  
  
Hermione looked up again to meet Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well...there's this huge vote going around to see who's going to win the next Quidditch match...and since it's Slytherin against Ravenclaw the Ravenclaws are winning the votes."  
  
"Ummm...why are you voting?...why this way?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..it's raining silly...we've got to have something to occupy the students....now.." Ginny held out two peices to paper.  
  
"...write who you want to win and I'm going to tally them up."  
  
Hermione looked at her friend smiling at her.  
  
"You already know our vote Gin...c'mon girl." Hermione said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right...ok, then that makes two votes for Ravenclaw?" she looked at Harry.  
  
"Yeah..of course Ravenclaw right Herm?...Herm?"  
  
"Actually...make that Slytherin." Hermione said rather low and slow so that Harry couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?...why?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"Oh, well...it's different I guess."  
  
Harry looked up startled by the "It's different" thing.  
  
"What!?...you voting for Slytherin!!??"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, sudden shock spread across her face...she didn't want him to hear.  
  
"Uh..umm..well it is a different approach." she said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"One vote couldn't hurt could it Harry?" Ginny asked, clearly trying to protect Hermione.  
  
"One vote is what could KILL you!" Harry yelled standing up.  
  
"Oh, sit down Harry...don't make it such a big deal." Hermione said now looking around the room at all the students who had stopped what they were doing to watch.  
  
"Look...the Slytherin's are no good, cold hearted idiots who don't deserve anything but pain!"  
  
"Oh...now that wasn't called for." Fred said from over the back.  
  
Harry stormed off towards the boys dorms. Hermione gave chase meeting him half way up the spiralling stone stairs leaving Ginny sitting on the carpet smiling weakly at the onlookers.  
  
"Harry...I didn't mean it like that...the Slytherin's probably have no votes against Ravenclaw anyway...so don't-"  
  
"Yeah...then why vote for them if they don't have a chance anyway!?" Harry said turning around on the higher step then her making him rise above her.  
  
"Well...ummm I don't know...look if it means that much to you then I'll go and tell Ginny to change it back to Ravenclaw then?" Hermione's eyes were wide with fear at Harry's anger.  
  
"It won't change what you did!"  
  
"Then...then...FINE!! GO AND SULK!!" Hermione turned and walked back down the stairs to find that everyone was looking at her. Fred and George smiled as usual.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
"Is he still up there?" asked Ginny who was now playing a game of Witches Scrabble with Hermione.  
  
"Yep...he's so emotional."  
  
Ginny looked up and concern spread across her pale frekled face.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked after catching Ginny's gaze.  
  
"Well...it was kinda weird how you voted for them...I mean, remember when I asked if there was anything happening between you and Malfoy?..well...is there..tell me the truth." Ginny said quietly so that Fred and George didn't hear.  
  
"Ok...yes there is something going on." Hermione said just as quietly as Ginny.  
  
"Really?....how? I mean, like...why did you go for Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione was amazed at how well Ginny was taking the news.  
  
"Well...you know how he had found me that day...he was concerned about me...we talked and we kinda clicked...you know...he's really not that bad once you get to know him."  
  
"No offence..but I don't want to get to know him....and what about Ron and Harry..if they ever found out about you's....Ron'll probably blow." Ginny said her eyes wide with fear for her friend.  
  
"Well...they won't find out will they." Hermione said winking at her.  
  
"What?...you want me to occupy them when you're with Malfoy?...no way!"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Yes...please do that for me...I'll do something for you in return?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know..."  
  
"Please Ginny."  
  
Hermione reached out and cupped Ginny's hand.  
  
"Oh, Ok...but do you promise this won't come back on me?"  
  
"Promise." Hermione took her pinkie with Ginny's.  
  
"You know...Ron's coming back soon...so, it's going to be a little hard to seperate him from you...you know how he missed the Potion's exam...he'll be at you heels all week."  
  
"Yeah...well..I guess I'll help him as much as I can or when he's satisfied...then you can come in and take him."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"Now to stop Harry sulking." Hermione smiled at Ginny.  
  
To be Continued: 


	8. Promises

Continued:  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered as she opened the door to the boys dorm.  
  
Harry looked up from his book that had the title,'Why brooms fly and Why no one knows Why.'  
  
"Yeah, Ginny...I'm over here." Harry said just as low as Ginny had done.  
  
Ginny saw him on his four poster bed. He looked sad and worried. Ginny walked over and stood in front of him.  
  
"Are you OK?...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have made up that stupid vote thing- "  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault Gin...it's Hermione.."  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry's emerald eyes staring back at her.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?...I mean, Hermione was-"  
  
"I'm worried about her Gin...she's acting very odd lately...like, I don't know." Harry thought silently as Ginny stared back at him.  
  
"Harry?...I've got something to tell you...I know what's going on with Hermione..."  
  
Harry looked up at her in suprise.  
  
"So there is something wrong?...what? what is it?" Harry stood as he spoke these words. Ginny's eyes widened at this as he seemed like he would pounce at her.  
  
"Oh, she told me not to tell...and I promised her I wouldn't...but I trust you Harry...I've trusted you ever since you saved me in the Chamber." Ginny stepped closer to Harry.  
  
"Errr....ummm, thanks...I guess." Harry said rather shyly.  
  
"Harry...can...can you promise you won't get mad at Hermione?...please?" she stepped even closer their noses only centermetres apart.  
  
"Ginny...I-I don't know...it depends...what did she do?"  
  
"You have to promise!" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she placed it to her chest on her heart. Harry could feel it beating softly. Ginny's hands were so dainty and small. His hand was so big that she held only his fingers.  
  
"Please Harry?...." she leaned in and closed the space between them. Her lips softly brushing his. She snaked her hand up his back and then stopped as she scrunched Harry's dark black hair in her palm. Their kiss intensified as she opened her mouth to allow Harry access. Harry felt too nervous to move his tongue into her mouth...he felt it was wrong.  
  
"Ginny...I-I can't." Harry said after breaking the kiss.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. Was she a bad kisser?  
  
"I..I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me?" Ginny said sounding as if she would burst into tears at her actions.  
  
"No! that was wonderful! but...it felt as though Hermione put you up to this? like it wasn't a real kiss...that's why I didn't finish."  
  
Ginny's face turned sour.  
  
"What? you mean that I only kissed you because Hermione told me to?! Well Mr. Potter! for your information, I did that because I felt something! Not because Hermione told me to! which she didn't!" Her face was now redder than her hair. Her eyes watering as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh, well...that's OK then."  
  
"Oh! so now it's OK!? well...do you promise?" Ginny asked calming down again.  
  
"Sigh...yeah I promise."  
  
"Well...ok...she's seeing Malfoy-"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Let me finish!...she must have felt greatful for him finding her. So she made out with him."  
  
"So is that all?...she pashed Malfoy even though he calls her a Mudblood and other foul names behind her back...and even at her!? That's disgusting!...but why?"  
  
"I don't know exactly...she must have changed her mind about him...and he too about her?...but before that Hermione was about to tell me something important..she had this dream or memory and woke up crying because of it. But she wouldn't tell me...I think she's told Malfoy." As Ginny spoke these words she felt sick...she was backstabbing her friend because she loves Harry. Soon, she'd probably tell Ron as well...or Harry would. And that won't be good.  
  
"Hmmm....well we'll just get the truth out of her then." Harry said turning and walking towards the dorm door.  
  
"HARRY! YOU PROMISED!!??" Ginny yelled in concern and fright at his sudden movements.  
  
Harry turned at looked at her. She was crying.  
  
"P-please Harry...d-don't tell her...d-don't even mention me or anything! JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING!!"  
  
Harry saw that she was terrified of him. He began to walk towards her and held her by the shoulders.  
  
"I won't do anything, I promised remember...Ginny, don't worry." Harry smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
Ginny shook under his grip. Was he telling her the truth? or was he just saying that bucause he has a sneeky plan up his sleeve? No matter what he said she was still terrified about the information she poured out to him and that he would somehow confront Hermione about it or Draco.  
  
But before she had time to speak Harry leaned in and kissed her again. But this time he was more ready and willing. He held her close and cupped her face. Opening his mouth as she had done the first time. Ginny responded back, shaky moans coming from her as he kissed her hard.  
  
(Meanwhile down in the Common Room)  
  
"I wonder what's taking her long? all I told her to do was comfort him and tell my side of the story?" Hermione said under her breath as she flipped through a Library spell book.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe I'll go and take a walk in the grounds for some fresh air. The rain seemed to stop." she announced as she peered out of the window at the clearing clouds.  
  
She got up and walked out of the portaite hole and down onto the grounds. The rain had made the ground really soggy. She stepped over the puddles and mud patches to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hermione stepped up the huge steps only to be stopped by a voice calling her name.  
  
She turned and saw Draco walking towards her without his bodyguards.  
  
"Draco?...what are you doing here? and...it's not private?" she told him looking around at the distant students by the lake.  
  
"Yeah I know...we can go somewhere private OK?"  
  
Hermione turned from Hagrid's and followed Draco into the Dark Forrest.  
  
"Errr...Draco, I'm not sure about this place...can we go somewhere else?"  
  
Draco turned and smiled at her.  
  
"You know, you do sound cute when you talk like that."  
  
Hermione smiled back at him nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not going all the way in...just here." Draco pointed a finger to a tree and they both sat down on the roots.  
  
"So, what have you been doing lately?" Hermione asked snuggling up to him.  
  
"Errr...just the same stuff...paying out the other houses...all that."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and gave him a silly smile.  
  
"You know Hermione...I've never been out with a girl like you...you're special." he announced placing his arm around her and moving her closer to him.  
  
"Ummm...thanks..that's very kind of you."  
  
Draco looked down at his Hermione. She was looking very comfy in his arm. She looked up at him at the sudden silence.  
  
"Can I kiss you again Hermione?" He asked very bravely.  
  
"Oh, yes...you can do more than that though." she said giving him a cheeky smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked rather stupidly.  
  
"This is what I mean."  
  
She moved away from his arm and sat on his lap. Hermione felt odd...like she knew this was totally out of her reputation as Ms. Bossy Boots and know it all Hermione. She slowly undid her robe buttons. Draco stared at her in amazement. He had never seen her like this before. She leant down and kissed him softly at first and then harder as her passion for him intensified. He responded with equal passion. Draco placed his hands on her hips and rubbed them slowly. Hermione threw her unneeded robe to the side. She wore a white school t-shirt and the grey skirt that came with it. She stopped kissing Draco to undo her tie. She was breathing really hard now and so was Draco.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!?? MS. GRANGER? MR.....MALFOY!!??" Came the familiar voice of Professor Sprout.  
  
Hermione threw herself off Draco. Shock and embarrassment ran through them both.  
  
"It's not what it looks like Professor!" Hermione squealed as she gathered up her robe and hastily redid her bottons.  
  
Draco was already on his feet. His cheeks burning furiously making him look like a tomatoe.  
  
Hermione only looked at the ground, not wanting to look at the Professor Sprout's shocked expression.  
  
"I- I thought you two were....enemies...this doesn't add up." the Professor said rather worried.  
  
"Uh...yeah we are! Granger! how dare you jump on me like that! you disgusting little...err..Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with hurt at what he had just said. She knew that he was trying to get out of it...but calling her a Mudblood again made her blood boil.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
A/N:How will Hermione and Draco get out of this mess. And will Hermione 4give Draco? 


	9. Untrustworthy Friend

Continued:  
  
"Draco?...I-I'm sorry...I thought-" Hermione stammered as she stared up at Draco.  
  
"Yeah...well, now I'll have to scrub myself with hot water and disinfectant to get rid of your Mudblood stink!" Draco growled at her.  
  
Professor Sprout looked at one to the other. Her face still shocked from the encounter.  
  
"Ummm....Miss Granger?...is this true? You harassed Mr. Malfoy?" she said slowly, trying to take this all in.  
  
"NO!! I mean...I thought...sigh...oh, I'm sorry Professor I-I'm going up to my common room." Hermione had tears flowing from her face. She was really upset at the fact that Draco would say such things again when he said he wouldn't.  
  
"Her-Granger!!" Draco yelled at her but she was already climbing the steps into the oak doors and out of site.  
  
Professor Sprout and Draco looked at each other. Draco felt his cheeks turn hot and quickly walked off in the other direction. Professor Sprout staring at his back as he went.  
  
(Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
"Ginny!? Ginny where are-sniff you!?" Hermione called wiping tears from her cheeks as she ran into the common room and up to the girl's dorms.  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed with her homework books spread across the sheets. Her face grew worried and confused as Hermione ran towards her and hugged her.  
  
"Her-Hermione? Whatever is the matter?" Ginny said confused as Hermione wept into her shoulder.  
  
"D-Draco...sniff...he HATES me!!...he called me a Mudblood again when he sniff said to me he wouldn't-"  
  
"Hang on, hang on. What brought that up? I thought you two were inseparable?"  
  
Hermione leaned out of Ginny's embrace and straightened herself.  
  
"You didn't tell sniff H-Harry did you?" Hermione said, he face all wet and red.  
  
"N-NO!! Of course not!...I thought you trusted me?" Ginny lied as she looked into her best friends eyes trying not to look away.  
  
"Thanks Gin...I knew I could count on you."  
  
"So? What happened?" Ginny said making the subject change.  
  
"Ok...oh, it's too embarrassing!"  
  
"Oh, come on Herm! Just say it!" Ginny urged.  
  
"Well...Draco came to me and we went into the Dark Forrest for some privacy...well. I thought it was a good time to express my feelings to him...and Professor Sprout caught us."  
  
Hermione looked up at her friend. Ginny had a shocked even deathly look on her face. But then-  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! SHE CAUGHT YOU TRYING TO SUDUCE MALFOY!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!!!!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!!"  
  
"OH WAIT TIL HARRY HEARS THIS!!!.....ooops." Ginny looked scared.  
  
"What?...you-you TOLD HARRY OF MY LOVE LIFE WITH DRACO!!!???" Hermione stood up and slowly stepping back from her friend.  
  
"Herm-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Hermione turned and sprinted for the door not wanting to look back at Ginny who had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Herm?" came a familiar voice from in the common room.  
  
"Ron?" she quickly turned away from him, not wanting to show her emotions that were clearly shown on her face.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. So when did you get back?" she asked not turning around.  
  
"Errr...just now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said slowly.  
  
They didn't talk to eachother for a while, only staring around them until...  
  
"Ron? when did you get back?...oh, Hermione."  
  
Ginny had made her way down stairs.  
  
"Excuse me Ron." Hermione said still not looking up at him and walked past out of the portraite hole.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"Oh, n-nothing...she's just tired."  
  
"Then why didn't she go to bed?"  
  
"Ron! just drop it OK!" Ginny said rather irritated by Ron's question. She walked past him and out of the portraite hole.  
  
"Ok." Ron said to himself feeling rather left out.  
  
(The Great Hall)  
  
"Hey Gin. What's wrong?" Harry said concerned at the look on Ginny's face as she sat down opposite him.  
  
"Oh, it's all my fault!" Ginny sighed and placed her hands to her face.  
  
"What's all your fault? What's this all about?"  
  
"Harry...it's you!"  
  
"Me?" Harry was taken aback from this.  
  
"What about me?...what did I do?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him. His innocent eyes staring back into hers.  
  
"Oh, Harry...Hermione knows that I told you about her secret."  
  
"So?...oh."  
  
"Yeah, and I kinda let it slip...I was laughing to much that I forgot where my line of thought went."  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It really isn't your fault...Hermione gave you this burden."  
  
"But I'm her best friend!"  
  
"So am I! she should have felt comfortable enough to tell us."  
  
"But you hate Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah...but I wouldn't hurt him because of my friendship I have with Hermione." Harry said giving Ginny a genuine smile.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right."  
  
Ginny put her hand on Harry's. It felt reassuring that she wasn't alone.  
  
"So...how did that conversation come about? and how did you slip? Laughing?"  
  
"Oh....well. Hermione met Draco in the grounds, they went into a more private place and Hermione thought it was the best time to show her true feelings towards him. Well...it was all going peachy until Professor Sprout caught them."  
  
"She caught them!"  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!!!" Ginny warned Harry as the other house tables turned silent.  
  
"Oh poor Herm!"  
  
"Yeah, and the worst part for her is that Malfoy told her off to cover up his tracks."  
  
"THAT BASTARD!!!"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"So, I kinda laughed at the catching out thing and my head was somewhere else and I kinda busted you."  
  
"Yeah..well...I guess in a girly way it would be funny."  
  
"Oh shut it!"  
  
"Have you heard that Ron is back?" Ginny asked pouring herself some Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"No...when did he get back?"  
  
"Oh, 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Well...I guess I better go up there."  
  
"Yeah...Oh! and Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't say anything to Ron. He's not as nice as you are at handling situations such as this."  
  
Harry lent over the table and kissed Ginny softly.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Harry gathered his things and made his way back up to the Common Room.  
  
"I better not." Ginny said quietly watching Harry leave.  
  
To be Continued:  
  
A/N:Hope you like this chapter. The next will be up soon! 


	10. The Plan

Continued...  
  
Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. His heart racing to see his best friend again.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady yawned.  
  
"Pink Gypsies," Harry replied.  
  
The Fat Lady nodded and let him in. Harry found Ron on one of the chairs staring blankly at the fireplace before him.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry called. Ron didn't move.  
  
"Are you okay mate?" Harry continued concerned.  
  
"Oh, yeah...sorry Harry...how are you?" Ron answered rather depressed.  
  
"I'm fine...you don't seem so happy. What's up?"  
  
"Hermione...that's what,"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Did he know?  
  
"Uh...what about Herm?" Harry said sitting down in the next chair beside Ron.  
  
"She's acting all strange with me. Harry?" Ron looked over at Harry who had a shocked expression plastered on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you seeing Hermione? I won't get mad," Ron's face looked pleadingly at his best friend who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Me?...no!" Harry said so shocked that his glassed slipped off his nose.  
  
"Then what's going on...she comes in here I say hello and she wouldn't even look me in the eye?" Ron's gaze went back to the wall.  
  
"Uh...maybe she was...err," Harry couldn't say anything to make this situation better.  
  
"What Harry, please just tell me?" Ron looked up at Harry.  
  
"Ron...do you like Hermione?" Harry said getting the feeling Ron was hiding something.  
  
"What?...n-no!" Ron's cheeks turned crimson.  
  
"C'mon Ron...you fancy her," Harry pushed on.  
  
"Okay! I fancy her!"  
  
Harry's face was flabbergasted.  
  
'Oh no, Poor Ron...how am I going to tell him!?...I can't! I promised Ginny that I wouldn't...oh flips!' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Oh...uh, well she's fit...I guess," Harry said still shocked.  
  
"Yeah I know...and she doesn't even like me," Ron gulped holding back the tears.  
  
"Yeah she does! She just doesn't know that's all...how you feel about her,"  
  
"Should I tell her?" Ron looked up expectantly.  
  
"Uh...maybe you should massage it in first?"  
  
"Massage it in...what are you saying?" Ron's face turned confused.  
  
"Like...I don't know, keep low for a while and give her little hints on the way,"  
  
"Really? Okay...thanks mate," Ron smiled his appreciation.  
  
"Oh, my pleasure," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, n-nothing...I'll see you later then?" Harry announced standing up from his seat and making his way back down to the Great Hall to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah see you!" Ron called after him.  
  
(Back in the Great Hall)  
  
"Harry...what's wrong?" Ginny asked rather concerned about the look on Harry's face.  
  
"You wouldn't believe this Gin," Harry began sitting down in the spot where he had left.  
  
"Oh no...not-not Ron as well?" Ginny's expression turned sour.  
  
"Well Hermione got herself into this mess...she can get herself out," Harry grabbed a cup and poured himself some Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"But she's our friend Harry-"  
  
"Yeah I know...but we're getting too involved as it is," Harry stared at her.  
  
"Oh...I guess, but...oh it's so sad!" Ginny flipped open her book and began to read.  
  
"Yeah, but it's better if Ron finds out for himself," Harry too went back to studying.  
  
(Down in the Grounds near the Lake)  
  
Hermione sat on the cool grass. Her expression sad.  
  
"Oh...how could he do this to me?"  
  
"Hermione?" came a soft voice from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned and looked up. Draco stared down at her. He too had the same expression.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you...is that okay?" Draco said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah whatever,"  
  
"I only said those words to get us out of it," he began.  
  
"Yeah, but you aimed it at me!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You were the one on top of me...how could it be my fault...I couldn't have harassed you because you were on top!"  
  
Hermione thought about that. It was true. She was the one that would fit the firing line of his protest to Professor Sprout.  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess...but you called me a Mudblood!"  
  
"But that's what I said to you when we weren't lovers! I needed to put that image in around that Professor,"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed concerned about the situation.  
  
"Yeah maybe...but that name really hurts me. Couldn't you have chosen an insult that didn't effect me that much?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could have,"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco...I didn't mean to overreact?"  
  
"That's okay, next time we won't get caught," Draco smiled.  
  
"Next time?"  
  
"Yeah...we are going to finish off where we started right?" Draco smiled even wider, showing his straight white teeth.  
  
"Oh...I guess so...but where and when?" Hermione returned the smile.  
  
"Tonight...in one of the old classrooms?"  
  
"Okay...meet you there at 9:50?" Hermione smiled cheekily.  
  
"Deal," Draco kissed her hand.  
  
"See you then," Hermione got up and walked off towards the castle.  
  
Draco smiled at her wiggle that was put on for that moment.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Will Ron find out what Hermione is up to? And will Harry or Ginny express their own love for each other? 


	11. Broken Hearted

A/N: Sorry for the delay again but I just got back. My Grandma is doing fine. Thank you all for your support. I think because of your prayers that was what made her better. I'm truly sorry for my reviewer ? (lol)...I didn't get home in time. But I promise you when you get back you won't be disappointed (hopefully.lol).  
  
Continued:  
  
Hermione walked happily this time. She was happy that she and Draco were back together again. But she was worried about what 9:50pm would bring her. She was still a virgin and she had never been possessed before. Questions were running through her head.  
  
'Will it hurt?'  
  
'Am I ready?'  
  
'I love Draco...so I am ready...right?'  
  
Her happiness came to confusion. She kept on walking. Not noticing Professor Snape calling to her. She walked up the moving staircase and to the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady was singing. Her boisterous voice ringing through the halls and waking up the old sleeping wizards in their frames.  
  
"Ex-" Hermione began.  
  
"LAAAAAALEEEEEEEOOOOOLLLLAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!!" Hermione bellowed out making the Fat Lady jump and stare down at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry dear...didn't hear you," the Fat Lady said with a smile.  
  
"No you wouldn't have...jumping pumpkins,' Hermione said rather annoyed at the Fat Lady's rudeness.  
  
The Fat Lady nodded her head and let her in. Hermione walked into the common room. Her thoughts still running through her head.  
  
"Her-Herm?" A voice called to her.  
  
Hermione turned around. Ron stared back at her. His cheeks a lighter shade of red than his hair.  
  
"Oh...hi Ron," Hermione replied.  
  
"Errr...what are you doing? I mean...what are you up to?" Ron corrected himself.  
  
Hermione stared down at him.  
  
"Ummm...nothing why?"  
  
"Umm...would you like to have lunch down at the lake...with me?" Ron blushed a deeper red.  
  
"Oh why...yes thank you," Hermione said smiling.  
  
Ron's expression turned into an open one. His smile nearly covering his whole face.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Great Hall)  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked after a few silent hours of studying.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied. His palm supporting his head.  
  
"Err...you don't think Hermione would hurt Ron do you?"  
  
Harry looked up, his hand now resting on Ginny's hand.  
  
"No...she's not like that. She's smart," Harry smiled a reassuring smile.  
  
Ginny weakly smiled back.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Harry continued after seeing that her expression hadn't changed.  
  
"Well...Hermione doesn't hurt Ron...I know that because she's one of my friends...but Ron can be hurt without someone hurting him...you know?"  
  
Harry's face was puzzled.  
  
"Are you saying...if Ron finds out about Draco and Hermione...he'd only hurt himself?" "Exactly,"  
  
(Down by the lake)  
  
"So...what have you been doing when you were away?" Hermione asked taking another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Oh...nothing really...just trying to do my best to help,"  
  
Hermione smiled. Ron had never taken her out to lunch. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
Ron moved a little closer to her. His cheeks red.  
  
"You...you are special...to me," he began.  
  
"Ron...what are you saying?" Her expression unreadable.  
  
"I like you Herms...more than a friend," Ron looked into her dark chocolate eyes as he spoke.  
  
Hermione stared back at him in shock. She didn't say a word. Then Ron did something unexpected. Before Hermione even got the strength to speak Ron's lips caught hers. Hermione didn't know what was going on...she was too shocked. Before Ron knew it her hands grabbed his shoulders and he found himself on the ground on a really sharp rock.  
  
"Ouch!...Hermione I'm sorry!...I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Ronald...I-I can't...I'm with someone else," she began. Tears forming in her eyes making them shiny and moist.  
  
"W-what...with who?" Shock was now apon him.  
  
"D-Draco,"  
  
"MALFOY!!! THAT DISGUSTING WANKER!!!!???"  
  
SLAP!! Hermione's hand made contact with Ron's left cheek.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT!!"  
  
"I CAN CALL HIM WHOEVER OR WHATEVER I WANT!!!!" Ron managed to say whilst holding his red hot cheek.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND RON!!! NOTHING MORE!!!??"  
  
"YEAH WELL YOU WERE WRONG!!! ALL YOU TUNRED OUT TO BE IS A BITCH ON HEAT!!!"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't want to slap him again. Her hand really hurt at that moment. She turned from Ron and walked back up to the castle. Leaving Ron to stare back at her. Tears forming in his eyes and falling to the ground.  
  
Hermione cried too. She was confused, angry and very upset. But she loved Draco...and Ron was just a friend. She liked Ron...but not loved him like that. She ran up to the common room and into the girls dorms and onto her bed. She sulked for most of the remaining day.  
  
(7:59pm The Girls Dorms)  
  
Hermione's tears were still slowly rolling down her cheeks and onto her pillow. Girls have been walking in on her and asking questions but Hermione only replied with, "I'm okay,"  
  
Then finally Ginny came in.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked when she spotted her friend lying face down on her bed.  
  
"What?" came a muffled reply.  
  
"Harry has been looking for you...he wants to talk,"  
  
"So...he found Ron eh?"  
  
"Yeah...he's really upset,"  
  
"But I don't love him!"  
  
"I know...and I think Ron knows that now," Ginny watched as her friend sat up on her bed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked looking pleadingly up at Ginny.  
  
"I'm not sure,"  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes. Hermione looking out the window to the dark sky and Ginny looking at her fingernails.  
  
"So...how 'bout we go down to the Great Hall?" Ginny asked breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"No...I better be getting ready to see-" Hermione cut short.  
  
"Who...oh Malfoy. What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh...nothing. We're just going to chat," Hermione began to blush.  
  
Ginny looked at her friend before her. She wasn't sure...but Hermione is going to make another mistake soon.  
  
"Maybe...you should stay here tonight? I'm sure Malfoy would understand...I think."  
  
"Malfoy doesn't know," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh...well...Just tell him and-"  
  
"He'd probably give Ron more pain and anger,"  
  
knock, knock, knock  
  
"Herm...can we talk?" came Harry's voice through the wooden door.  
  
"She's coming Harry!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Is that you Gin...okay I'll wait in the common room," Harry replied. His footsteps fading.  
  
"Do I have to?" Hermione whined.  
  
"Yes...Harry won't bite...hard," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh ha ha," Hermione got up and changed into more comfortable clothes and she and Ginny made their way down the spiral stairs to Harry who was sitting by the fireplace.  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
